Confessions of a bad boy
by SlytherinGodesse
Summary: Draco's diary. The name of his diary keeps changing, and in this diary,Draco writes all his thoughts, about girls, being bad, and Ginny... With GinevraMolly Weasley, passages from a confused teenage mind.
1. Catch me later, nameless, too good diary

**Draco's Diary**

I know. That's a pretty lame title, even if it is for something as lame as a diary. I hate diaries. That's why I decided to keep one. And I know that doesn't make sense, but hell, I don't make sense. Anyway, diaries have names, don't they? Like Veronica, or Belle. So, if I named you Veronica, then I would have to write:

Heey Veronica, or

Sup, Veronica? Or

Yo wuzzah, Veronica, mah man? And that just doesn't seem right. Veronica is a name for good people. I think I need a bad name. For I'm one bad person. And bad persons don't do diaries. So, I could state I shouldn't be keeping a diary. But I am. Why? Hell, I don't know. Should I give my diary a name? I really don't know. Let's see next time.

You know, it's 3 am, and my friend Blaise Zabini is shouting I'm annoying him and I should turn off the light and go to bed. I shouted back he's a bloody damn git and he should shut the – a word my mom taught me not to use- off. I don't think he's listening. You know, one of the boys me and Blaise have to share a dorm with is snoring. Like, really loud. And it's driving me nuts. I think I'm going to kick his arse between now and the next five minutes.

_5 minutes later_

Okay, I didn't kick him. I punched him. He says he's going to tell Snape. Ha! Like I care! Snape adores me. I really don't know why, because I really can't stand him, but he does. Actually, I think Snape's just scared of me. Of me and my father. Please, don't start about my father. He's in Azkaban. I hate him. At least, I think I hate him. I don't really know, because I don't really know him. But, I'm not going to get all emotional. Because I hate it when people do that. Because, I am one bad boy. People say it all the time. But, only girls say it. And when girls say it, I believe they think that's positive. Girls like the bad guy. Or at least, that's what the magazine said, I once read. It was my moms. Don't think I'm that type of a guy, reading women-magazines. I am a man. I'm bad. And girls love me. Seriously, when they see me, they start to drool.

Well, okay, not all of them. That Weaslette, she doesn't. When she sees me, she makes this sound. A sort of 'hmmf!". It's one of those things girls do, when they dislike something. Oh holy crap. I just stated something. If the Weaslette makes a disapproving sort of sound when she sees me, that must mean she dislikes me. As in, not liking me. Not liking ME! Oh, come on. Everybody likes me. Okay, not like me, because I'm not a nice person, but girls feel attracted to me. They think I'm pretty hot.

Anyways, about the Weaslette, she's changed over the summer. She really looks more mature now. And with that, I don't mean I like her. Please. I hate her, like I hate every Weasley. And everyone who looks like a Weasley. Actually, I like red hair. But not hers. Blaise thinks she's hot. I can't really remember. Let's ask him.

I asked him. He started to curse, and then he threw a pillow at my head. Like, really hard. It almost hurt. And he said, and I repeat: "What the is wrong with you? Can't you just understand people try to sleep in here? For Merlins sake, this is a dorm! Now, ask me about which girls are hot and which not when I'm awake, and not when I'm trying to sleep!"

Pssh…. Bastard. When I'M trying to sleep, he won't shut up! Never! Geez, and that's my friend. I'm so pathetic. Damn, Blaise is coming this way. I really should be sleeping. I'm not scared of Blaise, it's just when he's mad, I suddenly see how much stronger he is. And how much taller. Oops. Catch me later, nameless, too good diary.

Draco

**---- **

_Do boys like me? That's the question I keep asking, over and over and over again, so often, people might think I'm a brainless little Pansy. Or am I? My mother keeps telling me I look pretty, but, you know, don't mothers always? I wouldn't ask my brothers. Because, Bill: He likes girls that are different. Charlie: He doesn't like girls he likes dragons. No, just kidding, and I know that wasn't funny, so no one has to tell me. Charlie doesn't seem to notice girls. He doesn't have a girlfriend. Percy: Same thing. All he cares about is his school, his career and his reputation. Eww! Fred and George (why do people always seem to see twins as one person? I mean, come on, they still are individuals! But, I guess I'm doing it too, now): they like girls, but no one knows anything about what kind of girls, because they don't talk about it. They only talk to each other. Ron: Please! He totally has a crush on Hermione, for ages, and the whole world can see it, except he and Hermione. They love each other, but they don't seem to realize, so who in the whole freaking mad world would take love-advice from them? Not me… I dated several boys, but I didn't really love them. They just were nice and they looked good. Am I shallow? I really don't hope so. Do boys like me? Am I pretty? If someone knows, tell me!_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley, a passage from her confused teenage thoughts. _

**Okay people, that was my first chap of this story. A little bit short, but I need to know what you guys think. How did you like it? DID you like it? Oh, and please don't mind the sucking grammar, cuz I'm Dutch. And, if there are mistakes I make often, would you please tell me? This is my first English fic. Please review people! I really need reviews to know what you think, cuz I'll know whether to quit this fic or write further. So review! And you could save lives… Oh, and my next chap, if there's going to be a next chap, is going to have dialogues. See this one as an introducing chapter. Oh, well, it's 3.10. AM. In the morning. My mom's yelling something about 'get some sleep in you life'. Oh well. Luvvz to the psyched part of the round big planet thingy! Xx-xX Ginevrapsk aka SlytherinSexyGodess**

**--- ----**


	2. My gay boring ghost teacher loves me!

**Draco's diary: Confessions of a bad boy**

**Disclaimer: Geez, forgot a disclaimer. Can you believe that? How could I possibly forget to write over and over again, how I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and all other characters you might recognise in any form or shape? I love writing how I my 2 biggest crushes don't belong to me, but to JK Rowling. She doesn't even want to use them to date or kiss them, or something I need them for. So, people: Actually, I don't own all these characters. Not Ginny (like I would want her), not Draco, not Blaise, deep sighs. If I would own them, why in the freaking world would I be writing at Fanfiction? Look at the word: FANFICTION! Fan-fiction. Duh. If I would own them, I would be writing HP7. Seriously, why do we have to write a disclaimer? Isn't it obvious we don't own anything? Actually, people should write claimers, in stead of disclaimers. That would be a great deal more useful. Okay, so this is the longest disclaimer I've ever written. Satisfied now, Rowling? **

_Heey, Sheddle!_

Like that name? I don't. I don't believe it's a real name. And it doesn't sound bad. Like me. But, that was the only name I could think of. So, next time I write in you, you'll get a good name. I hope. It's morning, and I'm really tired. Breakfast starts in, like, two minutes. I think I'm going to be late. That means I'll be late for the first class this morning. And that class happens to be History of Magic. But it doesn't matter. I can be late for that class. Binns really is an old fool. He doesn't even notice his students. Not when they're late, not when they're not present at all.

So I can write in you. About… Life. Reality… HA! Just kidding. I don't do that kind of stuff. It's for girls, and wimps like Harry Potter. I really hate him. Him and his little friends. God, I really can't stand them. We're in our sixth year now, and every year I hate him more. And Granger. Why is that girl so freaking SMART? All that girl does is studying, all day long. Duh! And she loves studying. Study, study, study. Boy, does she loves to study. That's really isn't healthy. Study all day long. But, well, I couldn't care less about her health. I was just wondering.

And that Weasley. I can't stand him. This year, he's playing the overprotective brother. He wants to protect his little baby sister. HA! Maybe he should think about himself first, because that Weaselette really can take care of herself. He can't. He's so pathetic. And obnoxious. I hate Weasleys. They all are so… Annoying. Good, and noble, and blah, blah, blah. That means they pretend to be all good and happy. But they're not. I just know they're not. They can't have a life without money, without dignity, and still be happy. That's just impossible. I feel sorry for their kids, though. People like their mother and father are low people alone, but they really SHOULDN'T have kids. Those kids can only be worse!

Oops. Kind of forgot the time. First class started ten minutes ago. Not like I should care, Binns is a moron. But when Filch catches me, I'll get detention for sure. Oops. Got to run. But I won't, because I don't care. I'm bad. See you later,… God, I can't write that name again! Your current name simply is too stupid. Haha, good one! Should remember that one, to say to Potty and his friends… Haha! Oh, wait, no… Actually, it wasn't funny at all. Crap.

**---**

_Heey, Narcissa_

No, that name really doesn't work out too. It's like I'm telling my secrets to my mom! My mother's name is Narcissa, and I thought, maybe I can name my diary after my mom. But it simply is too weird! Oh, well. I'm now in History of Magic, the most boring class. Binns didn't even notice me being late. HA! Loser! And I didn't ran into Filch! HAHA! I'm simply too good! Although I did bump into that Weaselette. It was really annoying, she thinks she's better than me. HA! Loser! Damn, shouldn't be saying that too often. It's too girly. And I'm no girl. I'm a guy. But, about the Weaselette, this is how it was:

_Me, walking through the corridors_

_She, running like mad through the corridors_

_She bumps into me, rather hard actually. We both land on the ground. Which I didn't like, really. _

_Me: "Weasley! Look where you are running!"_

_She: "I was looking. Good aim, eh?"_

_Me, giving her a dead cold glare: "Don't you have classes to follow, in stead of bumping into me?"_

_She, giving me an even colder glare back: "I do! It's just that I'm late. And how about you? Classes to follow, people to torture, whatever?"_

_Me, getting up (I don't like sitting on the ground, especially not when I just fell on it): "I WAS heading to class, before YOU knocked me off my feet!"_

_She, getting up too (hmmm…bet she doesn't like sitting on the ground too): "And I'm glad I did. Well, I would love to stay, but… Oh, who am I kidding? I hate talking to you! I enjoy talking to you as much as I enjoy watching Snape. And it's a commonly known fact that he is ugly. Disgusting. Revolting. Hideous. Hey, are you two, like, related? Is he your twin? Brother? Uncle?"_

Oh, my, the cleverness of that girl…

_Me, grumping: "Haha. Yeah, that really was a good one. Proud of yourself, aren't you, little Weaselette?" _

_She: "I sure am, Malfoy. At least I have some dignity left in my life," _

Oh, my, the nerve of that girl!

_Me in a sort of sneering tone (my trademark, next to my smirks, and I'm really proud of them): _"_Tssk… Weasley's and dignity really don't mix!"_

_She: "Yeah, whatever. You mean, just like Malfoy's and manners don't mix? And Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Juice shouldn't be mixed?"_

Hold on. What was she talking about? What do Malfoys have to do with chocolate and juice? Oh, well, that girl is just mental. Banged her head a little too many times to the wall, if you ask me.

_Me: "Yeah… Something like that… You know, that really doesn't make any sense?"_

_She: "I know. That's why I combined it with you,"_

_Me: "Gosh, you're annoying. Someone must have told you that at least a hundred times in your life before!"_

_She: "Want to check? Bet you can't even count to hundred!"_

_Me: "Oh really? Is that what you think! Check this out: one, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight…"_

And that was when I realized how stupid I was acting. She was grinning like mad. Stupid little twit. Making me count to hundred. Like I am an idiot. Oh, damn, busted. I actually started to count. Got me there. Someone, shoot me. And the Lord will praise you.

_She: "Well, haven't got all day to see you try to count. Unlike you, I have a life!"_

And then she walked away, doing that thing with her hair girls always do. Flipping her hair over her shoulder. I hate it when girls do that. Because, most of the time, it means they just dissed someone. And I certainly don't enjoy being dissed. But, actually, her hair is kind of cute. It's red and curly and shiny. I bet she's using special shampoo or something like that. For shiny and curly hair, or something like that. But, that's the only thing one can like about a Weasley. And then only the females. And since their mother is, like, ancient, she is the only pretty Weasley. Oh, shit. No, I didn't mean pretty, but something like that. Almost pretty. Not even close, but still. Less ugly.

Anyways, people might think I'm Granger the 2nd. Because, while everyone is half asleep, I'm the only one wide awake, and scribbling like mad. It's in my diary, but still. They think I'm taking notes. HA! Me! Taking notes! Can you even imagine? I can't. But, anyways, Binns must think I'm taking notes too. He keeps on taking glances at me, and then he looks away quickly, and he can't really remember where he was with his boring monologue about most uninteresting things. Oh, damn. Maybe he's in love with me. That, or he seriously is thinking I'm taking notes. And he can't really think that. He knows my reputation. So, that means he's in love with me. HELP! My gay, boring, ghost teacher is in love with me! EWW! Oh, crap, I just wrote eww. That really is not cool. And for I'm one cool guy, I shouldn't be saying that anymore. Bad Draco! Baaaad Draco!

**---**

_Sup, Brittany?_

Hmmm… Brittany. I don't think I like that name either. I think, when people think about the name Brittany, they think about cute little birdies and sweet little puppies and that really is something I do not want to be associated with. I think I just thought more I did in my whole life. Hmm… Oh, well, I'll get you a new name next time, hon. Oh, yeah, I just decided you are a female. Because females would have to know about girls. Duh, they ARE girls! Most of them. And since you ARE a girl, you would have to know ABOUT girls. Haha, not that I need that. I know more about girls than they do theirself. I'm a man of women. Haha, or something like that.

Well, we're now in Potions. I'm really taking a huge risk, writing in you during Snape's class. Though he seems to be my biggest fan, I don't know he'll accept me doing something completely ridiculous during his class. Can you see how much I do for you, darling? Hey, I guess Brittany really is a hot-girl-name. Because I'm kind of, talking (or writing) to you like I do to cute girls. Haha, lucky you. You don't have any looks, but I think your hot. Haha. That's pretty stupid. And lame. Haha!

**---**

_Yo, Christina!_

Haha, another babe-name. Actually, I believe I dated a Christina last week. I can't really remember, because she was one of those girls I dump in two days. So, I guess she's still being devastated, crying her eyes out in her dorm, and I name my diary after her. That just isn't right. Actually, Christina was pretty. Maybe I'll take her back. If I haven't got a girl this week. But I won't name my diary after her. That's too much, get it? And boys don't do overdoing. If you get my point. Haha, probably not. Boy, I'm lonely. Blaise and I are in the Owlwing, because Blaise needed to send his mom an owl, and he met a cute girl, and now they're snogging, but I got bored, and I started to write you. And it's pretty hard to try to concentrate and write with all kinds of slurping sounds next to you, coming from two people who are having an eat-each-others-face-off-contest. I think Blaise is winning. That poor innocent girl doesn't stand a chance. Blaise is far more experienced, if you know what I'm talking (writing) about. So, ten Galleons on Blaise Zabini.

Oh, I saw that Weaselette today again. I swear, she's like a stalker! But, stalkers follow you around all day on purpose, because they like to see you, and she didn't really look like she was glad to see me. Oh, well. Like I like her. No, I don't like her. Me doesn't liking she. Haha, bad grammar is pretty fun! Never knew…

Haha, Blaise won the snog-contest. Come on, er… What was your name again? Oh, when I say that to girls, they slap me in the face. I'm glad your made out of paper. Paper can't hit. Oh, right, your (temporarily) name was Christina. So, Christina, you owe me ten Galleons. I won our bet! Haha, well, at least, I say it was a bet. Like whatever, Blaise wants to go now. Tsssk… Git. Now HE'S done, I must come immediately with him. Like I have to follow him around all day. Maybe I should tell him that. Maybe, some night when he's drunk or something like that. So he can't remember next day. Anyways, he would be too drunk to come after me. Hey, I'm a genius!

**---**

_Dear… er… well, let's call you May today_

Yup. Today, you are May. Haha! That rhymes! Haha, I'm so funny. I like the name May. I don't know why, but I like it. But, I don't think I will keep that name. I don't know. Maybe (Haha! May-be… MAY-be… Haha, get it?) I just started to like thinking of a name that suits me at the moment when I start to write. Yeah, that's it. Oh, and I've got a girlfriend. Her name was…er… Oh, well, like names matter. I don't care. She has black hair. I think I like black hair. Black is the colour of all bad things Haha, good one. No, actually not. But, well, this is my girls-hair-colour list, sorted on what colour I like most:

Red (I love redheads. Don't know why)

Black (I like black hair. But I already told you, didn't I. Although I really hate Potters hair. Black hair doesn't suit him. Because it's too dark for him. Haha, I think we should swap colour. My hair's too light and his is too dark. Haha, but I would never give HIM my beautiful hair. He doesn't deserve it)

Blond (I only like really light blond hair. Not dark blond, or middle, or all those terms on the labels of my moms shampoos. Just, a little bit like mine)

Brown ( I don't really like brown hair. And not because of that Granger girl! Brown hair is a little bit too… Hmm, I don't know. It seems a little bit ordinary, if you get me. Not that I hate it. I like brown hair, but just not compared with red or black)

Uhm… anyone knows other hair colours? Because I think those were all. Oh, yeah, all dyed colours. Like, blue hair and green, and pink ( I don't really like that. Green hair… I don't know. I just don't really like it when girls dye their hair. Dying hair is not really my thing. But I've dated a couple of girls with, like, pink hair, or purple. I think I sort of liked that. That can be pretty cool)

So. Oh, yeah about that girl of mine, her name was Scarlett. I love that name. I really really do. I don't know. Scarlett. Maybe(Haha, and again: MAY-be! Haha! Oh, come on, LAUGH! You know it was funny!) I'll name you after her. Tomorrow, or next time I write you. That could be in the very near future, because I think I'm addicted now, to writing you. Haha, yeah, found a new hobby.

Blaise is sitting next to me, and he says I'm driving him crazy. Because I don't say anything, I just keep on writing, things I won't let him read. Because, if I let him read it, I could never write bad things about him. And I love writing bad things about people. It's funny to say bad things in peoples faces, but it's a great deal funnier when you secretly write mean things about them, which they could never read, and every time they pass you by, you can think of what you wrote and then start laughing at them, because they don't know what you're laughing at, and they feel hurt. Haha!

Oh, well, it worked when we were five. I guess those things change, because I tried it on Blaise. I looked at him, and then I started laughing. He looked at me, in a pretty scared way actually, and then he got up, grabbed a glass of water and threw its content in my face. So, I guess people don't get it when they are older than five. Crap. Blaise just asks if I feel like walk around the castle and make people cry. Of course, I love making people cry! But not pretty girls. They shouldn't cry. I only like it when I see annoying boys like that Weasley or Potter cry. Which I never really saw actually. But, I'm working on it. So, Blaise and I are off to go and scare first years. Back in a heartbeat. … Oh, who am I kidding? Paper diaries don't have a heart to beat! Haha, I'm so smart.

**---**

_Dear Liz,_

Now you are Liz. Because I feel like giving you that name. Well, so Blaise and I were just walking, being mean, the usual. When we saw Potter, Weasley, Granger and the Weaselette. Ha! I love to tease them! Haha… Oh, no. That sounded so immature. Well, so we saw them, but they were arguing. Well, that means Weasley and his little sister were arguing. Potter and Granger were looking awkward. Haha, good for them! So, Blaise and I got closer, and listened. Weasley looked really mad, and the Weaselette looked furious. Oops. That was pretty scary, actually. Never knew she could be that dangerous. And with that, I mean, SERIOULY dangerous. Poor brother. GO WEASELETTE! Anyways, from what we heard, the fight was about the Weaselette and the horribly ugly boys she dates. She apparently just dumped Ernie Macmillan. Poor boy. GO WEASELETTE! Anyways, this was how it was:

_Weaselboy: "Seriously, Gin, if you have to go around snogging all living boys, would you please skip the boys WE have classes with? Ernie won't look at us anymore! He didn't talk to us during Herbology! And Hannah Abbot and all the other Hufflepufs are ignoring us! All because of you! Stop dating every boy in this castle! People might think you're a cheap little Slytherin!"_

Oh! Remember me to hit him for that one! Oh, well, the Weaselette looks like she's going to hit him anyway.

_Weaselette: "What do mean, all boys in this castle? You're overreacting, as usual, Ron! Actually, you should be glad Ernie finally shuts up! And like you care about Hannah Abbot and all those other stupid Hufflepufs! Stop pretending you care about me and my reputation, because everyone knows you only care about yourself! You don't like Ernie and Hannah and all those others Hufflepufs! You only pretend so you have something to fight me about! You're an egoistic and self centred GIT, Ronald Weasley!"_

_Blaise: "Go Weaselette!"_

_Potter, Weaselboy, Granger and Weaselette look up. Weasleboy gets even redder._

_Weaselboy: "What are you guys doing here? Go find your brains or something,"_

Geez. He's not really good at sneering, is he? Go find your brains… Oh please.

_Me: "Whatever, Weaselboy. You know this is a hallway you guys are shouting in, right? And the hallways are not private, so we can be here. But, don't mind us, please continue. We're supporters from the Weaselette. But could someone give us the backup information? It's kind of hard to follow what you guys are yelling about,"_

_Pottyhead: "Get lost, Malfoy, and take your new bodyguard with you. This might be a hallway, but this conversation is private,"_

_Blaise AKA Bodyguard: "If this conversation is private, what are you and Granger doing here? It's not like you support the little girl or the big bad brother, you're just standing there. So we can stand here too,"_

_Weasleyboy: "Gin, we better get going. We've got lots of homework. But don't think because the Ferret interfered this is over!"_

_Weaselette: "What do you mean, it's not over? If it's not over, don't stop it! Scared of Malfoy and Zabini? Scared to let anyone else see what a nosy bastard you are, Ron?"_

_Pottyhead: "Don't talk to your brother like that, Gin. He's just trying to protect you!"_

_Me: "So, Potter, you CAN talk! You CAN stick up for your friends, instead of the person who needs it! And they say Slytherins are bad…"_

_Potter: "Sod off, Malfoy!"_

_Me: "I'd rather not, Potter," _

_Weaselboy: "Why should I be scared of Malfoy and that Zabinibloke? Only because they are ugly? Listen, Gin, we can talk about this in the common room, but now Harry, Hermione and I really have lots of homework!"_

_Weaselette: "No! I'm not starting about this anymore, Ron! So make your point. I don't really get why you think you should shout at me. Because I dumped Macmillan? Is that your big deal? Don't have any other interesting topics in your life?"_

_Weaselboy: "Don't yell at me! Be reasonable, Ginny! Things are getting out of hand, you just date every boy you happen to know!"_

_Weaselette: "DATE EVERY BOY I HAPPEN TO KNOW? Don't be so ridiculous, Ronald! Only because YOU can't find yourself a girl!"_

_Weaselboy: "CAN'T GET MYSELF A GIRL? Only because I don't snog every creature alive in a ten meter radius!"_

_Weaselette: "I do NOT snog every creature alive in a ten meter radius! Would you please make your point, Ron? I have things to do!"_

_Weaselboy: "Like what? Find a new boyfriend? Do you have to go off to find replacement for Ernie?"_

_Weaselette: "Shut up, Ron! I'm serious, don't talk like I'm a cheap little bimbo, because I'm not!"_

_Weaselboy: "So you're not? Well, that's new to me!"_

_Weaselette: "Everything is new to you, Ron, because you are simply too stupid to understand at once! Stop calling me all those things!"_

_Weaselboy: "What things? Because I mean everything I said to you! I think you're a dumb little girl without any dignity!"_

_Blaise AKA Bodyguard: "My, my, that sister of yours can be happy with a proud brother like that, don't you think? I would never dare to talk to MY sister like that,"_

Ha! That's only because she is stronger than him…

_Weaselboy: "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID DAMNED GIT! STAY OUT OF THIS!"_

_Me: "No. Because, even if she is your sister, you can't talk like that to a girl! God, no wonder you're single!"_

_Pottyhead: "Ron, let's go. Ginny can take care of herself,"_

_Weaselette: "Oh, shut up, Harry! Would you stay out of it! Don't talk like that, like you care if I can take care of myself!"_

_Pottyhead looks like someone slapped him. And I would, if he wasn't hiding behind Granger. Not that I'm scared of her, but in our third year, she slapped me, and actually, she hits rather hard…_

_Weaselboy: "Gin, don't expect me to be around anymore. Harry, Hermione, are you coming?"_

_Weaselette: "Oh, you WERE never around! Busy pretending you were saving to world!"_

_Weaselboy ignores her, and he Granger and Pottyhead are leaving. The Weaselette turns around to leave, but now she faces us. She doesn't really seem to see us. _

_Blaise AKA Bodyguard: "Weaselette! Wait, what was that all about?"_

_But she doesn't respond. Blaise and I follow her, and I see she's crying. _

That was really strange. First, she acts like she doesn't care and then she's crying! Girls are so strange… I actually didn't like seeing her cry. I never like seeing women cry. But she looked really small, and sad, and yet so angry. I could see the tears running down her cheeks.

_Blaise AKA Bodyguard: "Are you crying?"_

Pretty stupid question. Even for a guy as stupid as Blaise.

_Weaselette, sobbing: "Me? Of course I'm not crying! I'm too busy being the happiest girl in the whole world! I thought THAT was obvious,"_

_Blaise: "Oh. I see. What was that fight about?"_

_Weaselette: "Like you care,"_

_Me: "Apparently, we do care. If not, we wouldn't be wasting time,"_

_Blaise AKA Bodyguard: "So, why was that sweet brother of yours mad?"_

_Weaselette: "Didn't you hear? He has problems with the guys I date,"_

_Blaise AKA Bodyguard: "Oh. I see. Was that part about him never dated a girl before true?"_

_Weaselette: "Yeah. Couldn't you tell? What desperate girl would want him?"_

_Me: "Ha!"_

_She looks at me, in a strange sort of way. I could see the tears in her brown eyes._

_Weaselette: "What was that?"_

_Blaise AKA Bodyguard: "He does that a lot. Ha-ing, I mean. It's pretty stupid, don't you think? And annoying,"_

_Weaselette: "Yeah…right… Well, what do you want? I'm not really in the mood for being insulted"_

_She walks a little faster, wanting to get rid of us, but we just followed her._

_Me: "Good, because we don't feel like insulting now anyway. Want us to hit your brother and Potter? You would have to hit Granger yourself, because we don't hit women, but we could handle Potter and Weaselboy for you. Gladly…"_

_Through her tears, she seems to smile a little. _

_Weaselette: "No need. I would love to hit them myself,"_

_Blaise AKA Bodyguard: "Too bad… But, we could hit him as well! You know, you hit first, then me, then Draco? That could be fun!"_

_Weaselette: "Yeah… I guess so… Well, you guys can hit them, I don't really care. I hate him,"_

_She stops crying, and her eyes seem to burn with fire._

_Me: "Cool. Join the club! Let's hate Potter too!"_

_Weaselette: "Yeah… You really are loving people, aren't you?"_

_Blaise AKA Bodyguard: "No… we're not. It's easier to hate people, I think,"_

_Weaselette: "Yeah, I guess. Well, thank you for interfering, though I bet you didn't do it if you knew I would be glad you did. Whatever. Bye,"_

_And, with that she entered the library._

How weird was that? She didn't even hate us! Well, I guess that was because we weren't being… so Slytherin, but anyways. I don't know, but I felt sorry for her. She really looks sweet when she cries. But, I guess I can punch Weaselboy anytime now, because I don't have to be afraid of her coming after me. That was the only reason I never hit Ronald Weasley. Haha, just kidding. Draco Malfoy is never scared. I don't do fear. Oh, I have a date with Scarlett. I thought… Well, better ask Blaise…

Blaise says, he doesn't know and he doesn't care. Great. What do I have friends for, if they refuse to be my Personal Assistant? Geez, Blaise is pretty stupid. By the way, he's got a girlfriend, between this sentence and the previous. Like I care, I've got Sara. No, wait, er… her name was… Damn, I'm pathetic. Oh well. Girls can get really angry when you don't show up at dates, so I have a masterplan: I just go visit her right now. So when we have a date tonight, I will know! And it's good when you visit a girl. They like that. I mean, I think they like it. How would I know, I'm no girl! You are… TELL ME! Damn, what's the use of having a female diary when you can't tell me useful things? Oh well.

Blaise just asked me about the big Weaselfight.

_He: "So, what about the big Weaselfight?"_

_Me: "What about it?"_

_He: "What did you think?"_

_Me: "I don't know. What did you think?"_

_He: "I don't know,"_

God, why do I even bother writing this conversation down? Well, from here it gets better. Not loads, but still.

_He: "But, the Weaselette has really changed over the summer, hasn't she? Actually, she's really pretty now,"_

_Me: "I don't know. What grade do think she's now?"_

Blaise and I always judge girls, and out of 1 to 10, we rate them. It might seem childish and immature, but we started this in our first year, and actually never stopped. And we don't really mind being shallow…

_He: "I don't know. Maybe a 9.5?_

_Me: "NO! She's not that special! I think a 7. Or maybe a 7.5, but a 9?"_

Really. She's has really great hair. And it's red. And I love red hair. But I don't like her being a Weasley, I guess. So she doesn't deserve a 9!

_He: "A 7? Are you insane? She really has one hell of a body!"_

Maybe… Okay, well, maybe she DOES have really beautiful eyes, and great hair, but still…

_Me: "Okay, let's make it a 8. Compromise,"_

_He: "Fine, okay. But, rating can go up, right?"_

_Me: "Yeah. But only if I agree!"_

_He: "Okay,"_

But I really don't like the way he looked at me. I really don't hope he's scheming right now, but actually, he does have that look when he's up to something. Oh well. I'm off, visit my girl. Yeah, her name was Scarlett. Like that name.

Draco

**----**

_Sometimes I can really hate life. And most of the time, it's because of my brothers. Fred and George are my favourite brothers, to be honest. They don't make such a big deal out of little things. Percy's an ass, most of the time I don't get along with him very well. Bill and Charlie are nice, but they don't live here anymore. And Ron is so overprotective. But really, sometimes when I think of it, he can't mean it. He can't love me and act like this. That's just not right. I don't really like Harry and Hermione anymore. They don't see me. They just think I'm always around, but they don't really like me. Know me. They just act like Ron. And Ron thinks I'm a little slut. So when Malfoy and Zabini showed up during our row today, I was glad they interrupted. But I don't see why they had to follow me after Ron left. When I was crying because I hate Ron when he talks to me like he cares, but when I know he doesn't. Actually, they were... Kind of nice. I think that's how it goes when Slytherins are almost acting civil. But I know thinks haven't changed. Tomorrow, when I see Malfoy, he is going to act like a bastard again and that Zabiniguy, he's going to act... weird again. He's a mean strange guy. _

_Ginevra Molly Weasley, a passage of a confused teenage mind. _

**Heey! Hope you liked this chap, it's really long. Hope you don't mind. And if you do, I don't care. Cry me a river. Or an ocean, depends on which you like most. Oh, sorry that I didn't post this for a long time. It was written, but a little tired Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom loving girl kept distracting me... :P And I'm really easy distracted. Whaha, no just kidding, just sorry. Joopoo! NightJoopoos! From 11 to 6... Joping through the night. Ha, that's what happens when you don't sleep, but create a club out of one stupid word by me-loves-Orli... Hiihii, should really stop stupid, way too long A/N's... Okay, everyone, thnxx for the reviews! Reviews motivate me. I'm a much nicer and better little girl when I get reviews. Get the hint? **

**Peace!**

**Love!**

**Harmony!**

**Reviews?**

**No?**

**Oh...**

**Ginevrapsk aka SlytherinSexyGodess**


	3. Hey, sexy, what's your name?

**Draco's Diary: Confessions of a bad boy**

_Heey Emma Lou!_

Cool name. But temporarily, as you know. Well, it turned out I had a date with Scarlett. So it's a good thing I visited her. Scarlett it really pretty. Haha, of course she is. Would I be dating her if she wasn't? She's smart too, and nice. Blaise just broke up with that girlfriend he got last night. Newsflash. I'm bored. Can you tell? Probably… We're now in Divination, and I'm really bored. I'm sorry I haven't wrote the previous two classes, but first was Transfiguration, and McGonnagal can be pretty scary in her way, so I didn't think it was a good idea to write during her class, and the next was Care of Magical Creatures, and that stupid half-breed Hagrid had some really scary creatures, and I had to focus on those. One of them almost bit my leg off! Damn giant… BURN!

So, after this highly unpleasant class, I have to follow History of Magic, and to be honest, I really don't want to go. Binns scares me, what if he really DOES have a crush on me? That is so GROSS! And that sounded too girly, but I couldn't find a better word. Anyways, I must be surrounded by fellow students when he sees me, so he can't corner me. Haha, a ghost, cornering! I would just walk right through him! Haha, yeah, good one. I'm really funny. Oh, that stupid Weasley has fallen asleep above his predictions for Patronus Potter. I don't think professor Trelawney sees it. Stupid old faker. She can see the future, but not her students. And I even doubt she can see the future. So she can't see at all. Maybe she and Binns would form a cute couple. At least a hideous couple. But, if I would hook them up, Binns would lose his attraction towards me! And I would be a free man! Hooray! Oops. Hooray really is a stupid word. Never noticed…

God, that Weasleybloke can snore! And finally, Trelawney sees it. Haha, she gave him extra homework! Haha! Weasley doesn't look too good. Well, he never looks good, but I think he didn't have any sleep. Sister-problems. Haha, and Potter looks frustrated. Haha! Sister-of-best-friend-problems! That sister of Ronald Weasley sure is a little problem-causer. Haha, cool. I don't even know her first name. Weasley kept saying something like 'Gin'. Oh, I sure hope her parents didn't name her Gin. What kind of name is that? Who names his first daughter after an alcoholic drink? Oh, well. Better ask Blaise for her name, he must know. He knows every girl's name in this whole school. He isn't in this class, he does Arithmancy. So I'm all alone with Vincent Crabbe. Boring. Oh, the bell rang. Off to History, and my dead teacher who is in love with me. Life hates me. And boy, do I hate life back…

**---**

_Heey, Sue-Anne_

We're now in History. And again, Binns keeps on glaring and staring. Oh my Lord, that rhymed! And oh my Lord is so funny to write! You wouldn't think it is, but it is, alright… Oh, oh, oh… I'm am simply too sexy. If even see-through teachers can't resist me, who can? I'll tell you, no one! Oh, right, about the Weaselette, I asked Blaise her name:

_Blaise: "I know, it's… yeah, I know this, her name was… Wasn't it something that looked like whiskey?" _

_Me: "It looked like gin,"_

_Blaise: "Yeah, 'course… God, her father must have drank too much of that, too name her after it,"_

_Me: " No, please, her name can't be GIN! No red-haired girl can be named Gin,"_

_Blaise: "Hmm… Maybe her name is Virginia, and is Gin her nickname,"_

_Me: "Yeah, probably. Let's ask her,"_

_Blaise: "Okay. You know, Binns is really ugly?"_

_Me: "I KNOW!"_

Okay, so Blaise didn't know about my Binns-loving-me-theory, and he seemed confused when I nearly started to cry seeing the ugly transparent face that loved me. Hell, I want to know if Weaselette really is named Gin. I don't like gin. It's just not my thing, gin must be the most horrible alcoholic drink, seeing alcohol could be horrible. Haha, yeah. Oh, God, the bell just rang. I have to flee before Binns can take another deep loving look at me. Actually, he doesn't give me loving looks. He looks… really confused. Oh, well. Guess love can be confusing. Wouldn't know, since I've never experienced it. Haha. Oh, crap, why do I keep on writing haha? Blaise said it too, I keep on yelling 'HA!" on most unexpected times. It's really funny, that must be it. Yeah. Haha. Someone, punch me every time I do that. Haha. Punch.

**---**

_Heey Linsey!_

So, we went all the way to the library, because a girl who almost started to drool by the sight of Blaise, told him Weaselette was at the library. I hate the library. Madam Pince really hates me, because I don't honour her books most in this whole freaking school. I swear, that woman is mental. Just crazy, gone mad. LOVES her beloved books. Haha. Stupid. But, we saw Weaselette. She looked dead sexy, I had to admit. Toying her quill and reading a book. She was doing her homework. I mean, actually doing her homework! I've never, you know, DONE my homework! But she was, as in, doing the assignments. Granger the 2nd.

_Me: "Hey, Weaselette!"_

_Madam Pince, shouting: "NO SHOUTING IN THE LIBRARY MISTER MALFOY, HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"_

_Me, murmuring: "Until I remember it,"_

_Blaise, to Weaselette: "Hey, sexy, what's you're name?"_

_Madam Pince, blushing: "Why, are you talking to me, you naughty little boy?"_

_Blaise, looking shocked: "Uh… No, I wasn't madam Pi…"_

_Madam Pince: "Wanted to know my name, boy? Tell me yours first then!"_

_Weaselette was looking quite disgusted, I was horrified._

I mean, it was obvious Blaise was talking to the Girl-Weasley! Madam Pince sure doesn't think of herself as SEXY? That's revolting. It's sickening. I think I'm going to throw up.

So, next thing I knew, Blaise was being pulled at his arm by Madam Pince, who was batting her eyelashes way too quickly for someone with a age like that. Weaselette had stalked off. I was looking at the whole scene feeling rather sick. Blaise looked at me in a sort of way that told me he would kill me if I didn't do something quick. And with doing something, I bet he didn't mean throwing up or run away, the two things I wanted to do so bad at the moment. It was a scary sight, Madam Pince thinking Blaise was hitting on her and trying to look young and sexy. Trauma. So I don't know what I said, by the look of her face something like:

"Aren't you a little too OLD to do that with your eyelashes? Blaise is innocent, don't do anything to him, he's just a boy, go get someone of your own age, like Dumbledore or a dinosaur!"

She grabbed her purse and started hitting me with it, to the exit of the library. Before she could seize him again, Blaise ran after me, out of the library.

And that was our first sad attempt to get to know Weaselette's name. And believe me, things were getting worse. Much worse… Next time we tried, was just after dinner. This time we saw her, she was talking to a young little firstyear. Blaise and I were standing behind her, facing the boy. I said:

"_Hey, what's your name? I really want to know, you're cute,"_

I was making that up, but that seemed like a reason for her to tell me her name. I started to want to know her name more and more. Well, Weaselette turned around, looking at us, a little bit surprised. The boy, however started to cry, really loud. He turned around and ran away. I didn't get it at first, but after the Weaselette turned around, and walked away, Blaise said to me it really looked like I was talking to the boy. So now the boy thinks I have a crush on him. Oops. Pretty funny, to see the boy shocked like that. But I hate the fact Weaselette seems to think I'm gay. DAMN! And I still don't know her name… Oh well. That boy is really scared of me now. I saw him today again, and he dropped his books, squealed and ran away as fast as a tiny firstyear on legs that small can run. God, that boy is so overreacting. What's wrong with being gay? That's just so stupid, how people can react. But, I'm not gay. Don't get that idea. Like I care. And that was attempt number two… Now Weaselette thinks Blaise and Madam Pince are having an affair, and I'm gay. Way to go, Draco.

Next time was in the morning. I went to the Owlwing, with Blaise, because he needed to send his aunt an owl. Boy, he sure does send a lot of owls to family. He says he has to, because when he keeps in touch, he gets more presents at Christmas. Hmm… Maybe I should owl my dear aunty Bellatrix again… Anyways, when we got there, she and another girl, I believe her name was Laura, were there. And that's when we decided to give it another try. I went out of the Owlwing, so Blaise could ask it. I didn't want to. I don't know, I felt really awkward. Not that Weaselette treated me different than usual, I just wanted Blaise to ask. So I was out, and after a couple of minutes I went back in. As soon as I opened the door, I heard a rush, and next thing I knew was being pulled at my tie by that Lauragirl, and she started hugging me like mad. I was quite surprised. I saw Blaise looking awkward, the Weaselette bored, and I was standing stock still, with that girl clutching to my chest.

_Me: "What the-"_

I started, but then the girl, Laury or something, nearly jumped on me, and I pushed her away, so she nearly fell. That was really near.

_Blaise, murmuring, as Weaselette got out: "Sorry, miscommunication yet again…" _

_Me: "Let me guess, she thought you were talking to her?"_

_Blaise nodded._

_Me: "Great… Just great,"_

So, that stupid Laurygirl, or whatever her name was, acted like a lovesick lover. She was following me around all afternoon, an tried to kiss me and pull me into broom closets and that kind of stuff. Whatever.

**---**

_Heey Anouk!_

Okay, I just broke up with Scarlett. Oh, she didn't cry as much as most people. Actually, she didn't cry at all. Only a little bit. Oh, I like that girl. Damn, just broke up with her. Oh, well. I guess I have to be off, find another girl. A cute one. I asked Blaise if he wanted to go find a girl, and now we're running through the castle. Haha. Well, I guess I have another girlfriend now. Must be a record, ditch a girl and have replacement in another hour. Oh well. Actually, I liked Scarlett a great deal better than the others. They just don't seem to know the words self esteem. Scarlett had brains. But not enough to don't date me. Scarlett was nice. Maybe, when I've dropped this one, I can take her back. She was a good kisser too. Well, we'll see.

My current girlfriend's name is Lauren. Yeah, my freakish little stalker. She was following Blaise and me around, so I just took her. She has brown hair and brown eyes. But not beautiful eyes. Just… brown. And dull. And her hair is a little bit too short. I like long hair. At least, not shorter than shoulder length. That Luna Lovegood has really pretty hair. It reaches all the way down her middle! And it's a nice shade of blond. And, actually she's kind of funny. All the stupid things she says, I mean. She's not as boring as Lauren. Lauren doesn't even kiss really good, and she's pretty, but not too, if you get my drift. Too much wrong make-up, in a teint of silver that really doesn't suit her. Hmm… Dislike her already. Maybe should drop her now. It lasted only half an hour! I never have long relationships, most last a day, some two. The only time I had a relationship shorter than this, was with Parvati Patil, and we were way too drunk. And I believe she dumped me. Can't really remember. But anyways. I don't like Lauren that much. Hmm… Let's give her a day. To see if there are any things she might be better at…

**---**

_Yo, Fabienne! _

Well, I know Weaselettes name now. This is a big day. A huge deal. A fabulous moment. And it's named after you! Haha, pretty cool, isn't it? I guess so. But, her name is Ginevra. Hmm… I don't know. It suits her, but then again, it doesn't. I like the name. But, she told me, everyone calls her Ginny. That name suits her. Yeah. But I like Ginevra too. It's a beautiful name. This is so not making sense right now. But, this is how we found out:

_We were walking to Charms class, and we saw her, waiting for Flitwick **(A/N Thnxx writertje:P). **She was chewing pink bubblegumBlaise was walking over to her, and I followed him._

_Blaise: "Want to get to know us better, now? What's your name, cutie?"_

And of course… I hate my life. Flitwick thought Blaise was flirting with him… So, he turned around.

_Flitwick, squealing: "Wha- What was that, mr. Zabini? I- I didn't quite catch that…"_

_Blaise, blushing like a Barbie doll: _ _"No, God, stop that! I wasn't-"_

But Flitwick was really shocked, he almost fainted, afraid of losing his job, and he said he wanted to talk to Blaise in private, to discuss what he'd just said.

_Blaise: "NO! I don't want to talk in private! Why do all teachers think I fancy them? I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, FOR MERLINS SAKE!"_

Oops. Now he was in trouble. But, I was tired of all that. I grabbed Weaselette by her wrist and dragged her to an empty classroom.

_Weaselette: "What? What is going on? Why do you and Blaise keep on flirting with everyone, the whole freaking day long? Even teachers! What do you want?"_

_Me: "No, Blaise and I weren't flirting!"_

_Weaselette: "Yes you were! You even called professor Flitwick cutie!"_

_Me: "No, Blaise was talking to you, actually. I-… Er, he, wanted to know your name. But, people kind of… Misunderstood every time. So tell your name, please, before Blaise get's himself engaged or something next time things go wrong,"_

_Weaselette, looking slightly startled: "Oh. Gosh, you guys are stupid. Really. Now you have Madam Pince, that firstyear, Lauren and Flitwick. Smooth,"_

_Me: "Come on, tell me your name and let's forget it all,"_

_Weaselette: "My name is Ginevra. Well, people call me Ginny, and people who don't are being kicked and ignored by me,"_

_Me: "I see. Well, I'll stop pretending you interest me, and try to save Blaise… Yet again,"_

_Weaselette: "Sweet. I got to go too, lessons,"_

_She, GINNY, walked away. _

Hmm. She didn't sneer. Even after I said she was not interesting. Maybe she IS human. Oh, who am I kidding? Well, Blaise managed to escape Flitwick, who was kind of… pissed, and he likes her name a lot. Really. Well, Lauren is here. I have to go on a date with her. Don't feel like it. And I happen to be in the not very lucky luck she want to snog me senseless. She isn't a really stunning good kisser. Pity. Oh well. At least I know Ginny's name now. I like it. Her name matches her hair, and I really don't know why. Ginny.

Draco

**----**

_I don't know why Lauren is annoying me so much since she threw herself at Malfoy. She told me (along with the rest of the world) she was going out with him, and how he says how beautiful she is, and how he kisses her every five minutes, and follows her around and tries to pull her into broom closets. I don't know whether to believe her or not. Every time I see them, she is stalking him, and he doesn't look too pleased. I saw Scarlett Forgetherlastname today. She looked sad, and Hermione says she's been like that the whole day. Malfoy broke up with her. Poor Scarlett Whatever. I like her, even if she is in Slytherin. Hermione says she's nice too. They are in the same year, and Scarlett looked sad. I feel sorry for her. Why does Malfoy ditch girls like it's nothing? Only because he's kind of attractive, that doesn't make him the Slytherin Sexy he thinks he is. Oh well. He and Zabini were acting really funny today, with what they said to Madam Pince, and Professor Flitwick. And that boy. Later, Malfoy told me they wanted to now my name. I felt, kind of, relieved when he told me that. Malfoy has really changed over the summer. And I don't mean his body, which is really muscled and all, but the way he acts. Apart from dropping girls he dates like it's nothing, I mean, he's acting more mature now. He doesn't insult me anymore! I don't understand, but today a girl said to me, Zabini thinks I'm hot. I didn't know what to say. I said something like 'great, he's pretty hot himself', and I know the girl told him by now, but I don't know. Although that Blaise is really hot, I guess I was a little bit disappointed the girl told me HE liked me, and not MALFOY. But, Blaise is fine by me too. Too bad most handsome guys are in Slytherin. Bad boys. _

_Ginevra Molly Weasley, a passage from a confused teenage mind. _

**Heey, that was chap 3. I'm sorry it takes me that long to update, but I'm really busy, with… Being busy. Well, school. And my internet breaks down every now and then, so I can't always post them at once. Like now, I have to wait till my internet comes back. INTERNET, COME TO ME! Hmmf… That didn't work… To all the reviewers, I LOVE YOU! I really like them, thank you! They're soo sweet! They make me a happy little girl! Ouch. I have this really weird feeling in my head. I guess I have to sleep, cuz teachers seem to hate it when I sleep during their classes. Like that's a big deal, I don't pay attention when I'm awake, so what's the point if I sleep? I'm never active during the lessons, only overactive, and that is only to annoy people. Teachers, fellow students, you know. And I have this French test tomorrow. So, au revoir! Regarde, je can do es. Whatever. Maybe I have to study, cuz like you've seen, mon Francais est horrible! Oh, whatever. Leave a review and I'll luvv yah forever! Or not, guess people won't like that. Me loving them forever, I mean. Owh, I should really stop this. Salut, amis!**

**Ginevrapsk aka SlytherinSexyGodess**


	4. Clever lady Yet again

**Confessions of a bad boy**

_Hi, Lola!_

Haha! Lola is a cool name! A little bit... I don't know. Wild and happy and... so not me. Ha! Well... It's 5 AM now, and I'm really tired because I didn't sleep. There was a Slytherin Party. And boy, everyone knows what Slytherin Parties are like. W-I-L-D. Haha, now, Blaise is sleeping. Actually, he was flirting with a girl, but, drunk as he was, in the middle of a (actually very good) line, he just fell asleep. Idiot. Haha, I guess I'm a little bit tipsy too. Nott said, tipsy was an understatement for me right now. And I kicked the hell out of him. Haha. Dumbass. Well, I can't even write properly now, and I'm seeing things I only see when I'm as drunk as I am now. Like birds in pajamas, and singing turtles, and pink elephants. So I'm off. I'm going to sleep. Yeah. Ha! I didn't tell you a single thing now! HA! Just that Slytherin parties are the best. And that too much Firewhisky makes one see strange things. Oh. Pansy was snogging the wall just a minute ago, because she was so drunk she thought Blaise was standing there. Ha! People can be real SUCKAZZ when they're drunk. Oops. I guess I'm a sucker. HA! DON'T GIVE A DAMN!

--------

_Heey, hell, can't think of a name. Let's call you Damn-I-wished-I-didn't-drank-that-much-last-night-cuz-I'm-having-TERRIBLE-screwed-up-headache,_

So. Got it? My head really hurts. Actually, normally it doesn't hurt that much, must've drank more I can remember. Oops. Can't recommend it. It's no fun. Seriously. It's Saturday, and hell, I'm glad we don't have classes today. Blaise's still asleep. Doesn't look like he's waking up before tomorrow. Oh well. Guess I would have to entertain myself today... Yeah. Oh fun, fun, fun. Joy! Jolly joyfully joy!

_Yo, Karen_

Hmph... I'm not as good at entertaining myself as I thought I was. I'm bored to death! Like, deadly death! Oh, oh, oh. Boy, boy, boy. My, am I bored. Yeah. Uhuh. I'm going out. Like, by the lake or something. People can't be outside when it's raining. I'm going, though. Maybe it'll stop the headache. Maybe.

_Hi, Rose_

Aww. Shit. Why do I make a fool out of myself everytime I have headache? Is it because it blocks my healthy thinking? Oh, wait. I don't do thinking. Hmph. Shit. Damn, damn, damn. Holy crap. I got outside, and the lake was deserted, so I just sat down next to the lake, and it was really cold outside. And wet. Why does it always has to be wet when it's raining? Oh, well. Let's discuss that some other time. So, I was just sitting, and minding...er...nothing. And then, suddenly, I heard someone saying:

"What the hell are you doing outside in this rain?"

And there stood our little Ginny. She was soaking in the rain, her red hair in dripping curls over her shoulders, and she looked actually, beautiful. Though I hate to admit it. Her eyelashes looked darker and longer, and I could see little drops of water on her lips. I simply looked at her. Actually, it was the first time I allowed myself to think about her that way, fully look at her and see her beauty. And I bet it was because of the headache. I think now I must have been exaggerating, because normally, I never think of her that gorgeous. But anyways, she was looking at me, and cocked her head slightly to the side. I realized I never answered her question.

"What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes, and said:

"I asked, what the hell you are doing outside when it's pouring like this? You know you could catch a cold, right?" she said.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"I don't," she answered. She sat down besides me, and I could feel her shiver slighly in the cold.

"I just asked, because I can't help myself. Sometimes, I actually ask questions, not because they interest me that much, but I can't help being civil at times. Don't worry, it won't happen often when you're around," she said. I couldn't help but to smirk. Clever lady. I just nodded, because I couldn't make up an answer when my head was pounding like that. She studied me, and I felt her gaze. I turned my head, looked her in the eyes, with a questioning look. She asked:

"Something wrong?"

"Terrible headache," I grunted. She nodded.

"Sucks. Poor you," she said. The rain was still coming down really hard. I decided rain didn't do much good to my head. It only got worse.

"Where's Zabini?" she asked. Damn.Why did that girl had to ask that much? I didn't feel like talking. It hurt. I was feeling really sorry for me. Though it was my own fault. Big deal.

"Sleeping," I mumbled. She nodded again. After a silence, she asked:

"Did you guys have a party last night? In the Slytherin common room?"

"How do you know?" I asked. She smiled. A nice smile. Even through the rain I could see that. Curse my deepness. Well. That wasn't really deep. But anyways. It was deep for someone as shallow as I am. Just a random fact. Not that interesting. But I said it anyways. Ha! Score me! Never mind. I'll just write on...

"Well, you have a hangover, seems like it, and Zabini is sleeping through classes, and half the Slytherins aren't present, according to Parvati, and the other half is as bad mooded as ever. My conclusion is a party," she stated. Oh. So it isn't Saturday. Oops… Clever lady. Already told you. Tell you again anyways. Clever lady. Ha! Third time! Sorry...

"Yeah. We had a party last night," I said. She nodded. Yet again. Boy, does that girl enjoys nodding, my, my... Well, actually, nodding can be fun. Something like headbanging. Yeah. What am I talking about? Right... So she nodded. We sat there for a while, until I asked:

"And why are you here?" She smiled. Again. Wow. Two smiles in one day. Sweet.

"Because Wonderboy and his minions were frustrating me. And then I decided to go outside, because of the rain no one would be outside. No one sane, that is," she said with a wink. Ha! She winked! I couldn't help but smile. Ha! Me? Smile? Yeah! To a Weasley! Boy, boy. Miracles do exist.

We actually talked. She told me how she hated the way her brother treats her, and how she hates the way Potter and Granger treat her. I told her the way I hate her brother. And how I hate Potter and Granger. She didn't get angry. She only laughed. At that point, I did something incredibly stupid. I just blurted out:

"You know, you have a really beautiful smile," She looked at me and I could see how her eyebrows rose.

"Erm... Excuse me? Uhm, no, I didn't know. Guess I do now, don't I?" she said. Clever lady. Yet again. I don't know why I said that. It was stupid. Now I bet she thinks I fancy her. Which is not true, really. I think she looked beautiful that time, but that's all. No deeper meanings. No complications. No nothing.

I shrugged. I hate it when people shrug. It's ugly. But I did it. But of course it didn't make me ugly. Shrugging makes ugly people uglier. Not me. I can shrug really cool. Not ugly. Most certainly not ugly. Oh hell no.

She cocked her head to the side again. It looked sweet. I smirked, and that was enough. She looked at me strangely one more time, but then decided to drop it. Good thing. Clever lady. Uhuh! We talked some more, but then she suddenly said:

"Holy crap! I need to get back to the castle! I have loads of homework!" And I got up.

"Yeah. Me too. Should go back to wake Blaise. Or not wake him. I'll see," I said, and I held out my hand to help her up. She looked at me again. Almost searching. She has brown eyes. Not that that has something to do with it. Just a random fact. You know, like: she has brown eyes, by the way. So now you know. Okay. Good. Brown eyes. Yeah. I have grey eyes, by the way. Not that that has something to do with it. Just a random fact. They are really beautiful. Mine, I mean. My eyes. Hers too, but mine are way prettier. Yeah. Right. So I held out my hand, and after a while searching and looking at me, while I held out my hand, patiently, she took it. She has long, elegant fingers. But a small hand. It was cold. Her hand. And the weather. Both. I helped her up. Ginny, not the weather. Really, you stupid diary! How does one help up the weather? Rose, you are a bit dumb. Psssh. Help up the weather, I ask you! Really...

Right. So, I helped GINNY (not the weather...DUH!) up, and when she was up, I held her hand for a while. Don't know why I did that. It's not like I like her, though, when I write this, I know it seems like it. No. I just didn't think about it... As usual. When I released her hand, she looked at me again. Deep into my grey eyes. With her brown ones. She has brown eyes by the way. Did I tell you? Guess I did. OKAY! I ADMIT! I'M TRYING TO WIN TIME! I JUST DON'T WANT TO WRITE THE STUPID PART! THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING ALL THIS CRAP ABOUT EYES! Okay. This is my diary. I need to trust you, Rose. So, I'll just quit rambling, shut up about eyes, and tell what happened. When she was up, she asked me a strange question.

"Why, if I may ask, Malfoy?" My brows rose. What kind of a question is that? I didn't go and ask her 'why' for no specific reason! I mean, seriously! Why what? Why are the birds green? Wait...birds aren't green. Most of the time, that is. Okay, why am I so damn hot? Why-... Okay. Just cut the why-crap and write the stupid part, remember, Draco? Damn.

So I looked at her, deep into her...brown eyes with my grey ones. Yeah. I believe it's pretty obvious now what colour our eyes are. So I won't ever write about that again. Ever! So, I said:

"Yeah, you may ask. You asked, why. Why what? If I may ask?" I answered. She smiled a little. With the rain pouring down on her red hair, which turned a darker shade of red in the rain. From a distance, I bet it would look almost brown in the rain. When it's wet. Yeah. Her hair was also more curly. I guess now I must have looked at her a lot. To see all that stuff. Whatever. Maybe I still was a little drunk. Or it was the headache. Or both.

"Why are you talking to me normally, are you almost civil, are you helping me up, looking at me so much, standing up for me against my brother and his world-saviour-mates, and are you standing on my foot right now?" she said. I looked down. I was standing on her foot. Damn! Stupid.

"Sorry! I...I dunno. Wouldn't know, really. Maybe because you have changed. You're not a total bitch, now. Maybe you got nicer and is the world reacting to it. Finally," I said. I don't know why! It was pretty mean! I saw her eyes harden. They started to flame. Like always when she's pissed off, and that's the part where she starts to curse, kick and slap. I've experienced it. Didn't enjoy it, really.

"What do you mean, bitch? Why did you say that? Can't you just act like a normal human being for ONCE in your damned pathetic life?" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"You are a bitch. Were, that is. Sorry. Didn't mean to say that. I guess I'm almost nice to people like YOU because I... Am still drunk? Have a headache? Can't talk properly because of said headache? Your pick," I said. I wasn't nice. DUH! I'm never nice! But this time, I wanted to be a little bit nice to her. She just told me how her brother and his friends aren't always that nice to her. And that's pretty weird. She told me, her worst enemy, something fairly private. That doesn't make sense! And because she told me, I should be nice to her, actually. But I wasn't. I was saying things I didn't want to say. And my head was hurting! Like hell! Actually, I wouldn't know if hell hurts the way my head was hurting. Never been there. Am planning to keep things that way for a while. Really.

But when I said that, I thought I saw her (brown...sorry) eyes fill with tears. I couldn't make it out, because it was...raining, but I thought so. I made her cry! Gods! That was not what wanted. Don't know why I care so much. Actually I don't. But I hate it when girls cry. That's why I run away as fast as I can when I ditch them. So I won't have to see them cry. And they can't hit me. Who says I'm a coward? Psssh. But then, out of nowhere, she slapped me. SLAPPED ME! ME! Okay, girls slap me all the time. Should be used to it. But I most certainly don't enjoy it. I mean, who does? She just slapped me in the face! And with that, she turned around and wanted to leave. Wanted, because I grabbed her wrist, and turned her back. You see, this is the stupid part. Even more stupid then me saying mean things to her and she slapping me. I mean, seriously, it would have been nice: I grabbed her wrist, turned her around, said some deep crap, she would fall for it, and I could walk away. Without the run-in-fear-of-being-hexed-part.

But, of course, I had ruin it. I turned her around, but because of that damned rain, the grass was slippery, and wet. And, because I turned her around, I... slipped... IT WAS STUPID! I JUST SLIPPED! So, because I held her, she was kind of, pulled against my chest. And then I fell. She fell with me. And of course, I couldn't just fall on the grass. I had to fall in the... Lake. Ice cold, wet, LAKE! With Mermaid-ish-y people in there, and the Squid, and all kinds of Dark Creatures. And did I mentioned how stabbing, icy COLD that freaking Lake is? I did now... IT'S FREAKING COLD IN THERE! So... I was holding Ginny, and we fell. It was so cold! I don't know when it happened, but next thing I knew, Ginny was out of my arms, and I tried to get some air. You know, if I didn't, I would drown. People need to breathe, you know. Okay. IT WAS REALLY STUPID! I PULLED HER INTO THE LAKE! THE LAKE, FOR SOMEONE IMPORTANT'S SAKE! Well, anyways, I found the edge of the Lake, and in minutes I was on the grass again. I was soaked. And it was still raining. And I was looking for Ginny. She didn't come up. She could be drowning, I thought. Maybe she doesn't know how to swim.

Then, seeing it was my fault she was drowning to begin with, I decided to jump back in that sodding cold Lake. And it seemed even colder. I was looking and looking for red hair under water. It took me a while to find her. I was almost out of air. Isn't that spectacular? I bet it was... A nearly-death-experience. No, actually, it wasn't. I didn't see tunnels with white light. But I could have seen it. Then, it would be a nearly-death-experience. Isn't that interesting... Okay.

Then I saw something red. I swum to it, and it was Ginny. She had her eyes closed. So, I took her waist with one arm and swum up again. I wasn't enjoying myself, you know... It was cold. And it seemed like something only Potter would do. Jump in the Lake like some idiot, to rescue a poor damsel in distress. Or something like that. Anyways, I regretted it immediately. Stupid me. I would never think of rescuing someone. Even if it was my fault. And boy, my hair was really ruined! When we were both out of the Lake, I laid her on the grass. She wasn't breathing. And her eyes were still closed. Now, I COULD check her wrist for a pulse. But to tell you the truth, I don't know how that stuff works. Were would her pulse be? And I know that could sound stupid, but I really don't know anything about all these medical stuff. Damn. The only thing I know, is reanimation. Because it's just like hitting someone. You just pound as hard on them as necessary before they come back to life. The only other thing I know, is mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation. And seeing the fact I can't hit girls, reanimation would be inappropriate. So I decided to apply mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation. Geez, what a long word. Really funny to write over and over and over again. Mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation. Mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation. Mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation. Mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation, mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation, mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation, mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation, mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation. MOUTH-TO-MOUTH-RESUSCITATION!

Okay. Calm down, I'm done. Won't be saying that word ever again, oh no I won't! Mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation. Sorry.

So, trying my best not to think of what would happen and how angry she would be when she woke up and found me doing something that looked an awful lot like kissing with her, I lay on top of her, and placed my lips on hers.

They were cold. But tasted sweet. And really soft. Damn me! Shouldn't be noticing that kind of stuff. Anyways, come to think of it, I really do hope no one was looking out of the window. They would see me, Draco Malfoy, lying on top of Ginny Weasley, and kissing her. Of course I wasn't kissing her, for real. It would look like it, though, an awful lot. So, I started to, you know, give her breath. Stupid, actually. Who invented that? Who would think of mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation? It's really stupid. Well, it took a while. And for a moment, I was really scared she died. Then I would have killed her! That would suck. But, then, she was gasping for breath, and I released her. I rolled off her as fast as I could, and she sat up. It started to rain harder, and we could hear thunder. I wanted to get in, and take a shower. I was freezing!

She didn't say anything. She was coughing like mad. Bet that was taking all her breath. The coughing fit. She couldn't talk, so I decided to pat her back a little bit. She still was coughing. And I wanted to get in the castle! So, I decided to go back in. And I got up, took her hand, and hoisted her up. She couldn't stand on her legs! It was kind of sad. I felt sorry for her, she looked really small. And she was clutching to me, so she wouldn't fall. I held her up, and tried to walk to the castle. But she walked really slow, and was tired, I guess. So I just lifted her up, sort of, and walked to the castle with her in my arms. She relaxed and stopped coughing after a while. She rested her head against my shoulder, while I walked. I didn't want to take her to the hospital wing, because I didn't want them to know it was my fault. And there, they would definitely know it. And I couldn't take her to her common room, because I didn't know where it was located. Stupid Gryffindorks. Hiding their common room from me. So I decided to ask her at what floor her common room was. She said, the seventh. HAH! I ALMOST KNOW WHERE TO FIND THE COMMON ROOM OF THE NOBLE IDIOTS THAT CALL THEMSELVES GRYFFINDORS! Okay. So, I walked ALL of the stairs up to the seventh floor. AND IT WAS NO FUN! It tired the hell out of me!

By the time we were upstairs I was tired. She's not that heavy, Ginny, and I'm pretty strong, but I swam just a few minutes ago and was drunk the night before. So yeah, I was pretty tired. I let go of her when we got to the seventh floor. People were looking at me. Didn't understand why I was carrying a Gryffindork around. Didn't quite get it myself, either. But whatever. She thanked me. Sincerely. I guess. I just nodded, and ran off. I wasn't running very fast, didn't have the required energy to run fast. So I guess I must have looked pretty stupid, running slowly. But I don't care. I'm now going to sleep. You should be glad I didn't fall asleep immediately, but took the time to inform you. Really, show some gratitude! Geez... Stupid Rose. Don't like you. HAH! You didn't see it, but I just stuck out my tongue. HAH! Stupid paper diary. Diaries can't see. That's pretty stupid, don't you think? NO! Because paper can't think either! HAHAHA! ...Best just kindly go to sleep now...

Oops. Fell asleep in the common room. Better go to my dorm. Yeah. Walk to dorm, Draco, walk to dorm. So, I'll just walk away. Walk away. Am walking. Almost. Yeah, almost gone. Walkwalkwalk. Okay, this couch is comfortable! Don't want to leave it. Walkwalk. Walkywalkywalko. ...Uh? Whatever. I'm gone. Bye, Rose!

_Draco_

_--------------------_

_Draco is one strange guy. One attractive, yet strange guy. It was so weird, today! He talked to me, and all! He is funny, and I guess he CAN be nice sometimes. Whatever. I didn't get it, and when he helped me up, and held my hand for a while, I couldn't help but ask him why. I'd better not. He started to say not that nice things. It was so stupid! First, he talked to me, after years of insulting, and then, he went back to being mean! So I slapped him. I shouldn't have. I don't know why I did it. I couldn't stop myself from doing it. Because it hurt. He hurt me. People aren't always that nice to me, especially Ron. But I hit him, and them, he grabbed my wrist and we fell into the Lake! It was bloody awful! Ice cold, and I don't know what happened, but I couldn't come up, and I guess I fainted. Next thing I knew, was Draco on top of me, and his lips against mine. UH? Didn't get it, to be honest, at once, and then I got it: he was doing mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation. ON ME! Wanker. Really. But, he rolled off me, and here things are quite foggy. Can't remember everything. Next thing I know, I was in the hall of the seventh floor, and Draco let me down. He carried me all up my tower! How cute! I thanked him, and he was off. Didn't mind it that much. Guess it would have been awkward. Things are going to BE awkward tomorrow. When I have to face him. I started walking, and went to the common room. To think. About Draco. Draco Malfoy. Who saved my life, that day. Was really mean to me. Who almost killed me. But who looks really sweet when trying to do mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation..._

**Howdy, dear mates! AM TERRIBLY SINCERELY SORRY FOR THE WORST LACK OF UPDATING! Won't happen again, I swear! Was really busy, but anyways, no time for one of my long, boring, really stupid A/N's. Please leave a review! I was so happy with my reviews! I want to thank the people who reviewed on my English account. Thank you:**

non-human lunatic: Thankyou! Glad you think it's good:p

**grlkat**: Thanks for your review. Maybe Draco will get her diary, thanks for the idea. Poor ginny... laughs evilly

youngwriter56: Thank you for my longest review! EVER! I think... On English stories, it was the longest. So yeah. Thank you so much! Please update soon! I really LOOVEE your writing style. How is the sequel doing? And yeah, people: her absolutely ROCKING FIC "dear Winifred" inspired this story.

EvenstaroftheEast: Thanks! No, Ginny doesn't have a annoying lame crush on Draco. Won't send him stupid Valentine songs. That are really lame. And don't even rhyme properly. Yeah. So, glad you liked it!

TaintedRoses: WOOW! Thankyou! It made me happy to hear you thought it was funny! YAY! doing pretty freaked up weird scary hyperactive dance THANKYOU! YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY!

Lins and Bo, thank you for reading and liking it before I posted it. Yeah. THANKS! And... I want to thank my balloon. My red one. And all the other colours, of course too. And my lollipop. And bubblegum. And lemonade. YAY! ...Whatever.

Hmm...to be honest, I can't quite remember who I thanked and who I didn't. So, I'm going to thank the people who reviewed on my Dutch account, that I know I haven't thanked. Thank you:

Boowtjuh: DANKJEWEL! Hoe gaatet met hoofdstuk 4:p Whaha, okay, I'll stick to English. Seeing this is an English fic. Well, thankyou, thankyou!

Vivi575: Thanks! Glad you liked it. :p

Carolin: WOOOW! Thankyou! You made me happy! Whaha, thank you so much for the review! You're Spanish, right? I saw your profile :p Couldn't understand a single thing... I tried to read a story... But failed... Dramatically :p

lautjuh: Thankyou! Boy, do I say thankyou a lot... I luvee the vage hoofd en handbeweginkjes! YAY! BLESS DA VAAGHEID:p

Sue-AnneSparrow: Danke schone! whahaa thanks for the very taalrijke review! I luve writing in too much languages I suck at too! But I guess you know by know... Too much msn...blame it on msn... and the FORT... Thankyou!

Writertje : Thanks! I'll post this now any minute seeing your threatening messages popping up my computer every now and then :p Woow, are you starting an English fic too? Great! Send me the link, okay? Wait... no, you're on my author alert, I shall know:p Good luck!

me-loves-Orli: YAY! Woow, bless da nightcrawlers! Well, thanks so much fur da reviews, and you update quickly please! I'll talk to you on msn, and during the JOPINGHOURS! I'm glad you liked it, and I'll be updating more often :p

Lanostar: THANKSS! I really like the reviews, and I like you like it... Wait... that didn't make any sense. Oh, whatever. Thanks so much!

**K... that was all. I think...Sorry to the people I forgot, and thanks! Kay, I'll try to update more often! I'm a good girl now, writing EVERY day! Oh, and sorry, this chappy was kind of boring, I don't like it, and maybe I'll rewrite it. When I have time. I never have time, by the way. Thanks for reading! The reviews really motivated me. And a motivated me is a happy reader... I hope :p So, please leave a review:p Kiss! I luvee you! $ everybody runs in fear...$**

**Rebelle**

**SG**

**Your worst nightmare...**

**  
**


	5. How stupid could a diary get?

**Confessions of a Bad Boy**

**YOO I'M BACK! -- Sorry for the long wait but I was reeaallyy busy with all my schoolish stuff and all, so yeah. And I won't update for a while probably…I'm only allowed Fridays and Saturdays on my computer from now on sobs hysterically**

_YO erm... KATE!_

Kate... Okay. I just called you Kate. Sanely... Wait. I am not sane. Crap. Oh, whatever. So. I'm bored. What's new? I'm ALWAYS bored. Except for when I amuse myself. Yeah, sometimes, I do that Kate. Do not look at me like that. Bitch. So. Yeah. I'm bored. But it doesn't matter, because I look sexy when I'm bored. And since I'm always looking sexy, I have to be bored all the time. Right. So. Blaise is bored too. He's sitting next to me. He's even more bored then I am, because HE doesn't have a stupid little diary to scribble in. HAH IN YO FACE! Blaise's face, that is. You don't have a face, Kate. Gosh! You're so stupid! You. Are. A. Diary. Diaries. Do not. Have. Faces. GODS!

Must be as bored as Blaise is, even though I do posses a diary. I was tormenting a diary. My own diary, to be a little more specific. Not that I like specificness that much, don't get me wrong. Specific looks a bit like the word pacific. You know, as in, the Pacific Ocean? The watery thingy? You know? Where the fish live? Gosh. How stupid could a diary get, Kate?

Must really stop taunting the one and only book that knows my secrets. It's bad. Even for a guy as bad as me. I'm a sexy mean evil bitch. Mind the sexy part. Right. And do not mind the bitch part. I'm no bitch. I'm a git. A prick. A wanker. As long as it is bad and masculine. Oh yeah.

So. You were driving me mad, know that? Bet you did it on purpose. No one likes me. See! I'm crying!... Almost. Tears do not match my great grey mysterious eyes. I'm pretty. If I was a girl, I would be really pretty. Of course I'm still pretty as the cool guy I am, but.. you know what I mean? No? Really? Really? AWW! I DO NOT LIKE YOU! STUPID KATE!

Okay. I just wanted to let you know that I threw you in the farthest corner I could see. And let me tell you, that was one far corner. Hah! I made this weird triumphant sound when I threw my book into a corner. Blaise was looking at me as if I'd gone mad. I DIDN'T GO MAD! YOU WANT ME TO THROW YOU AGAIN? HUH? HUH? BETTER SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH, MISSY!

YOU ARE DRIVING ME MAD, STUPID DIARY! I threw you again. Then I ran as fast as I could to retrieve you again, because a couple of stupid boys were looking as if they wanted to go over to you and grab you and read you. So, here I was, writing in you, then I made my weird sound, threw you in a dark corner, was being stared at by Blaise, sat down next to him, got too bored doing nothing, went over to the corner to get you, ran back to Blaise, sat down, wrote again, jumped up, almost hit the ceiling (I'm a high jumper... and damn proud of it), screamed (in a actually too feminine way for a guy like me) ran over to the diary again, glared at the boys, almost tripped over the rug because I was so busy glaring, sat down next to Blaise, who looked really confused, and started writing again. SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME! YOU ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS GINNY WEASLEY!

She made me look like a nutter. Who'd gone crazy. And was really mad. That DISASTROUS day by the Lake. Which was actually only yesterday, but 'that day' sounds much more dramatically than just 'yesterday'. I've been avoiding her ever since. Which wasn't that difficult. Because I didn't have to get out all day. Was sitting safe here in my Slytherin common room. Or... Not so safe. That Lauren was sending me roses every five seconds. HELLO! BOYS ARE THE ONES WHO SEND ROSES! GIRLS JUST ACCEPT THEM! They were kind of funny, actually. Blaise and I took turns to try and throw them as far as we could into the fire. Now it smells like freaky burned roses. Which isn't that strange, because we actually DID burn roses.

Now he forces me to come and go outside. Something about the sun, shining...

I DON WANNA GO! HE CAN'T MAKE ME! I DON WANNA!

Right. Turns out he CAN. We're going outside. Tell you what happened when I get back.

_A good day, dear Bella,_

Am back. Nothing happened. I'm like, scared to go outside! I'm traumatized! I'm paranoid! And damn sexy!

Coughcoughstupiddiarycough.

Coughcough….

Yup. I feel ever so bored. HELP ME OUT OF THIS MISERY BELLA! BEFORE I DO VIOLENT UNHEALTHY THINGS! LIKE….CRASHING INTO TREES OR SOMETHING!

Crashing into trees…honestly.

So… Oh yeah, I named you Bella because… Hmm…. Couldn't think of something else? Nah, Blaise's sister is named Bella. The little one. And that is one weird little girl. She's funny. And obnoxious. So yeah, I named you Bella. And if you've got a problem with that, sis, let's take this outside…

Am threatening my own diary. I feel so pathetic. LIFE! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!

Maybe I can…yes, I think I'll go outside visit my girl. Who was my girl? Hmm… Let us ask Blaisy!

Hmmph.

_Blaise (flirting with a blonde girl): "How in all burning hells should I know? Shut it, I'm really busy!"_

Yeah right… I can see that. He's flirting with an ex of mine…

Wanker.

Did you notice I'm bored?

Bet you did.

Oh! I got a letter! My brave owl just delivered me a message! The joy! Jolly good!

…………………………………

I shall stop talking like a Huffelpuffperson and open my message.

Oh. My girl's name was Lauren. Yeah, the freaky one. Hmmph. She sent me a LOVE NOTE! P-l-e-a-s-e. PLEASE! A love note? What, is this kindergarten? Please… It was full of crap. I didn't get it, honestly… Something about her heartbeat and my eyes. Is she sick? What's wrong with her heartbeat? And why does she expect me to do something about it? I'm no doctor! Just go see the nursewoman, woman!

I sent her a note back. I never do that, so consider this a sacred moment.

_Go see the nurse. D. Malfoy._

What a lovely love note. I'm so proud! Draco Malfoy does not write love notes. Hell no.

Oh. She sent me a letter back.

GOD, IS THAT WOMAN STUPID?

She didn't even pay attention to my lovely sarcastic note! THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL! I shall not bother to copy down her letter in here, but basically (if you ignore the rambling about how my presence sets her heart on fire…) (honestly, what's with her heart? Why does she bother me with it?) it asks me to come down and meet her by the doors to the Great Hall. It's just that I don't have anything else to do… So I'll go. Maybe break up with her. SHE'S ANNOYING ME AND MY GREAT LOOKS! Tell you what happened when I get back.

HAHAH! THE FUN OF SAYING THAT! I'LL LEAVE YOU WAITING HERE, UNTIL I COME BACK AND TELL YOU MORE ABOUT MY FABULOUS LIFE! HAHAHAH!

Excuse me. I shall leave you here now.

_Dear Madison,_

Don't ask. It was horrible! Oh well… When I got in the Great Hall, she was there, Lauren, looking all sparkly and glowy. It was really frightening. She used lots and lots and LOTS of bodyglitterish stuff. She looked like a younger Trelawney. Or at least some cheap whore. At that point I decided I had to ditch her immediately. Malfoys don't do whores.

_Me (sauntering over to her in my highly sexy way, ignoring the girls fainting at the lovely sight of me…..cough): "Hi Lauren," _

_She: (squeaking): "Dráááácóóó! Oh god, I missed you so much!"_

Strange girl. No one ever misses me. They're just glad whenever I'm gone…

_Me: "You missed me? Why would you do such a thing?" _

_She (giggling): "Dracy! You're so funny! Now, want to go to your dorm?"_

_Me: "My dorm? And what would we do there?" _

Honestly… When a girl says that, it's only natural for a guy to understand it. Right? And normally, I don't hesitate to take them to my bedroom… But this is LAUREN we're talking about! Well, okay, writing… Smartass.

_She (wiggling her eyebrows suggestively in a way that makes me feel the sudden urge to run…very hard): "Don't act so innocent Draco… Come on," _

_She: trying to drag me with her down to the Slytherin common room._

_Me: "Lauren… We need to talk. Come," _

Hahah! I love using that phrase… 'we need to talk'… It makes me feel very powerful!

_She (following me outside): "You have no idea how true that is!"_

_Me: "Yeah… Right."_

_She (once outside, turning to me with an unmistakable meant as sweet but looking much like a psychotic axe murderer smile): "Well, before you say anything, I want to give you this!"_

_She (holding out a present, 'lovely' looking with all kinds of pink ribbons and wrapped in red and…. More of that stuff that made my head ache)_

_Me (eying it suspiciously before she looses patience and stuffs it in my arms) (unwrapping the damning thing and….discovering a box in it)_

It was a black velvet box… Gods, it looked like she was proposing to me, with the box that might contain an engagement ring….

_Me (opening the box, very terrified to find a wedding band in it or something)_

IT WAS A DAMNING RING! SHE COULDN'T BE SERIOUS! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER!

A golden ring.

THAT'S SUCH A BIG MISTAKE! I am a silver-person! Gold is not my thing! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!

But, well, obviously she doesn't… Bint.

_Me (taking out the -golden…- ring and glaring at it, and immediately feeling stupid for glaring at ring… I mean, honestly, it's a ring!)_

_She: "Draco, sweetheart, I give you this ring as a token of my eternal love for you. Accepting this, means accepting me and my love forever, until the beats of our hearts shall not be heard any more."_

_Me: "Lauren…."_

_She: "I give you this ring because I love you, I adore you, and I want you to know that."_

_Me: "Lauren…."_

_She: "And I hope, that in what remains of our life, we won't ever make the mistake again of not being in each others presence, as we did until now." _

_Me: "We've been in the same school for years, stupid…"_

_She: "And I ask of you to wear this ring always, until our ends have come and death takes us." _

_Me: "I'm supposed to wear this under the shower too?"_

_She: "And later, when I gave birth to your children and we're married and live happily in a big house with house elves and servants, we still belong to each other, because on this moment, you accept my love and my present." _

_Me: "Lauren… YOU'RE DUMPED!" _

That was pretty mean. I am pretty mean.

Okay, I didn't mean to do it that way. Not on that moment. But she was overloading me. I was, something like petrified, when she started about eternal love, and by the time she got to our wedding, I was still progressing our deaths. I mean… she actually was discussing my future! I don't even get as far as next weekend…

It was actually really interesting to watch Laurens reaction. First, when she was rambling to and about me, she was actually glowing. Shining. When I spat, her expression didn't quite change. She kept on looking at me for a few seconds. That went by really slow. Then, her grin started to fall, until she was only smiling faintly. Then her face seemed to freeze. Her eyes went a bit cold, though she kept on smiling that half smile. It was very silent. My expression didn't give. I was staring at her with my face as unreadable as ever. If I showed my emotions, I may have showed her pity. I've learned not to show anything. I've learned that early. It was part of learning never to be weak. Emotions aren't the weakness itself. It's showing them that is the true weakness. But I bet Lauren doesn't know that… She's weird.

After watching me for a few seconds (that went by really slow…yeah) she closed her eyes tight. She swallowed, and smiled. Then she opened her eyes again and looked at me. Her eyes were shining again. She looked all happy and perky and… well, obnoxious again.

_She: "Don't worry, Dracy, dear. I'm sure we'll be able to work it out together. I know you didn't mean what you just said. I know you love me. Just don't fight your feelings. I'll give you more time. I was going too fast, I know that now. I'll give you more space. But I'm always here for you when you decide you give in to your heart."_

I actually wasn't aware of my mouth falling open in a probably not so elegant way. While I'm most of the time very much aware of myself and my facial expressions and what not. The stupid dumb cow. SHE JUST DIDN'T GET IT! How very frustrating!

_Me (astounded): "Lauren… I don't think you understand me. It's over! I'm done with you! I don't love you! You don't love me! Let's just get back to the normal life, no steady relationships and just the cheap old snog-till-we-get-bored-rule we used to live after!" _

She still didn't look convinced and was still smiling that dumb smile. So I did the only thing one can do when in a situation similar to mine: run for your damning life. Very hard. I dropped the box and ran away faster than I actually could. I bet you think that looked pretty stupid, don't you? Well, let me tell you… It did. Really. It even felt stupid. It even sounds stupid when I write it now. I mean, Draco Malfoy doesn't run. I _saunter_. And I certainly don't look stupid. Oh hell no. But, I ran without looking back. When I almost reached the big, safe doors, I felt something whiz through the air, brushing past my head. I looked back. I saw Lauren still standing there, still smiling. I turned around again and saw a flash of something lying on the ground as I continued running into the castle. It was the black velvet box, that contained the ring.

And I knew she must have thrown it at my head.

Good thing I'm great at dodging.

_Hello Nathalia,_

It's very late at night now, and everyone is sleeping. The obnoxious guy a few beds next to me is, again, snoring, Blaise is asleep, and the rest isn't important enough for me to know what the hell they're doing. But, I couldn't sleep, so I thought, hey! Why not torment the stupid diary I keep under my pillow? So yeah, here I am now, tormenting you.

Or actually, I'm pretty sweet at the moment. I'm tired, but I can't sleep. Poor me. Lucky you, because this means I'm way too tired to taunt you. Hihi.

Oh hell.

I believe I just giggled.

HIDE THE EVIDENCE!

People might think that the great Slytherin Sex God is gay….

That'd be awful.

Yup.

So… Don't have anything in particular to tell you… So I'm just rambling to you here.

Oh.

Blaise fell out of his bed.

Oh well…

So. I'm going to re-read you. Yeah. Wait a minute.

Hehehehe… As if you've got anywhere else to go!

Oh, so I re-read everything. Actually, I skipped the Lake-part, I remember it way too good. But I reread the list about my preferred hair colours for girls. I'll make another list, since lists are the joy of life.

No, really.

Here it is:

_The joy of life: a list. And like that's not enough, it's a list about eye colours, oh fun fun fun:_

Green (I really like green eyes… Dunno why. Maybe because it matches red hair? Anyways, green eyes are pretty. But not Potter's. His eyes are stupid. And covered with glasses.)

Dark blue (Yup. But only really dark blue. Blaise has really dark blue eyes, with specks of violet. One of his uncountable amount of sisters had precisely the same eyes, and she's really pretty. Too bad I already dumped her…)

Brown (not the same dull dusty-like eyes Lauren has. But warm chocolate eyes, like that Ginny. Yeah. And I don't like brown eyes because of her!)

Grey ( I don't really like them when it's a girl having them, or anyone else for all that matters. The only person it looks great on is me. Really.)

Any random other eye colour I forgot (Really. I can not think of another eye colour. Let's just say these were all of them…)

So. I like making lists. Oh great, I think I've just found a new hobby! But I don't know any topics for new lists. Crap.

Well, I think I'll go to sleep now. Sweet dreams, Nathalia.

As if diaries sleep, gods…

_BE GREETED, THERESA!_

I only have a few seconds, because Blaise and I and a few other Slytherins are planning to go outside now. But Blaise seems to be glued onto a girl, so we have to wait anyways.

Oh. It looks like Blaise is attacking the girl. That is not normal snogging, I tell you.

So. We're going now. Blaise seems to have given up his attempt to eat the girl's face off, so I have to go now. And I told you absolutely nothing! Except for the facts we're going now, and we're going outside, and with who, and what kind of things Blaise has done with that girl, and this list of what I told you.

Oh.

That is a lot, actually.

_OH MY DEAR SERENA!_

Outside is awful! We were just walking outside, pushing random people into the Lake and being extremely rude, when we saw her. HER! GINNY! Or actually, the rest of the guys didn't see her. It was just me. Not that she even noticed me, thank God or someone like that. So I stared at her, begging her not to see me, when she turned around and faced me. And started walking up to me.

I have to admit I kind of stressed at that point. I mean, I completely lost my dignity in front of her (brown) eyes that day! And since we hate each other she's probably coming to me now to make a very cruel comment about it. That's what I would do, at least…

So anyways, she walked and walked and walked and after her long journey of 7 meters, she was almost standing in front of me. When I decided to pretend I didn't notice her and waved at someone-who-wasn't-really-there behind her back. As you may have figured, no one I would be waving at was there, so when she turned around, I quickly pretended to be waving at some third year girls next to a tree. Though she would probably have thought was waving at the tree, because the third years didn't wave back. Just looked at me funnily and a bit scared.

Idiots.

So, getting tired of all of it, I walked up to the girls and started talking. I don't have the feeling they really listened to me rambling about Wolfsbane, like it wasn't important or interesting or something. Idiots… Kids these days. So I talked about it, until it occurred to me I really don't give a damn about Wolfsbane either, and was telling things that weren't true at all.

Oh well…

Like they know anything.

At all.

Oh no.

They don't.

Hell no.

Anyways…

Don't know what happened to her. When I looked up she was gone. And suddenly I felt a stab of regret. I felt regret for not talking to her. For walking away. For talking about Wolfsbane. And most of all, for pulling her in that damn Lake where this all started.

_Draco_

_--------------_

_Draco is a very annoying guy. One moment you finally think you understand him, he's being civil to you and you think he has finally learnt to function normally and socially, and then he just goes back to being who he truly is: a first-class git. Today when he walked away on purpose and left me standing there, so his stupid Slytherin-friends could laugh at me while he was flirting with stupid third years, I decided that whatever trouble he went through for knowing my name, whatever he'd do to save me from drowning, whatever he'd say about how the trio isn't as nice as they should be to me, whatever, I won't ever believe it anymore. And you may call it dramatically, but I really am tired. Of not knowing which way he will act this time. And of all the classes today. _

**So! Thanks for reading! You guys rock my little world! Special thanks to:**

Kuroune's Forbidden Lover: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! Okay...I didn't update very soon...But you'll forgive me, won't you? -puppydog eyes-

AuntAnnie: Yay! Aww! Thank you! I'll do my best updating as soon as possible! Thanks again!

writertje: Sow..Lins! Over lange reviews gespreekt zeg! Thank you! You're great too! p Even though I hardly understood anything from the weird dance-crap..p Luvyah!

justahpfan: Aww! You guys are the best! Thanks a lot! I got really happy reading this! So thank you, for making my day! (even though I was reading it at night...oh well)

crazylolly14: Thanks for both of the reviews! They got me really hyper! And unbelievably happy! I'm just so glad you like it! So, many thank you's!

hidden smile: Wow..! I'm speechless! And since I won't ever shut up, this is a sacred moment. THANKYOU VERY MUCH! FOR BOTH OF THE REVIEWS! -hugs you- BTW, too bad Projection Retribution has ended.. I really loved it! And it was a very nice ending! PEOPLE, READ PROJECT RETRIBUTION!

Manda69: Aww! Thank you! I'll do my best updating soon again! Oh...who needs school anyways? I'll just quit on doing homework and will write everyday! -cough- D Thanks again!

Autumn Avaia: YAY! Zenkjoé::: als je m snapt...P Wow... deine reviews zijn altijd mega-enthousiast! HIP! Love yah! And zenks againA

Cirolane: Wow! I've lighted up someone's day! HOORAY! -bounces around- WELL! Thanks a lot! It's good to know I've made someone somewhere laugh...P

**You guys are the best! And I love you lots! **

**Please let me know what you think about it! Makes me write faster….Reviews are my inspiration! –wink wink nudge nudge- **

**Love you!**

**Kisses, love, hugs…**

**SG **


End file.
